


The Fight for Castle McDuck, now including Phooey and Kablooie

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [35]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Death Threats, Drama, Emotionally Repressed Scrooge McDuck, Episode Related, Episode Remix, Episode Tag, Evil, Evil Plans, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Fights, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Insults, Little Brothers, Magic, Older Sibling Huey Duck, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Relationship(s), Scrooge McDuck Being an Idiot, Scrooge McDuck Has Feelings, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sisters, Threats, Threats of Violence, Uncle Scrooge McDuck, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: You know what's up.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Fight for Castle McDuck, now including Phooey and Kablooie

Phooey Duck and Kablooie Duck sat in the car as everyone got out. They were talking as everyone was doing stuff. "So what happened with Blotty?" Kablooie asked as he sharpened the sword he got to threat Scrooge. Phooey rubbed the back of his head before answering, "Wellll she said she's busy with her dad... Plus her dad doesn't like me and is trying to kidnap me." They took in a breath to sigh, both well knowing the length the Vultures were willing to go. There was a short silence. The Firework brought up, "You know.. I was thinking about working with F.O.W.L." The Lightening Bolt coughed a few words out in his shock, "You, What!? FOWL!?!"

The Firecracker sighed, "Listen, Scrooge isn't good. We need to get rid of him soon." The Electricity pointed out as he unbuckled himself, "I'm not listening to this. That Vulture is trying to hurt me, you, Huey, everyone. Even if he wasn't, he's trying to take a hammer and pound the world to fit his views." The Fire unbuckled himself as well, following. The Flame grabbed the wrist and requested, "Don't act like I want to be near that creep! I want him gone too but my attempts to kill Scrooge aren't working. I need help." The arm torn from the grip. Yellow eyes glared in confusion and angry.

"Then stop trying to kill our Uncle." Phooey spat.

Kablooie hissed like hot coals hit with water, "I don't think you understand the threat that money lusting fiend posts to the world."

"I don't think you understand that I wanted my actual Kablooie back." Phooey teared in his rage, "That I should have never wished on that Monkey Paw because you aren't my real brother!" Then ran off to follow his family into the castle. Kablooie followed but was burned by the words.

Later!

Everyone was grouped around the fireplace as Scrooge McDuck attempted to figure out how all the magic disappeared. The old rich duck was having no luck. The Flare noticed the opportunity and immediately took it. The sword was placed on his neck and The Spitfire snarled a threat, "I'm going to kill you in your sleep." A normal conversation starter between the two. Scrooge blew it off, "Can you not lad? I'm trying to do something." The Bomb insulted, "Think your mommy and daddy will get here fast enough to stop me?"

The Electric yelled, "They are related to you too! Stop threatening my Unca Scrooge!" It became increasingly awkward for Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck. Especially when Webbigal Vanderquack threatened Kablooie, "Put the sword down before I put this sword in you." Unfortunately for everyone in the room, Kablooie Duck fumed darkly in enjoyment of being threatened, "Put it inside me, I'd love it if you did." Phooey Duck shouted, "Stop being gross, she's basically our sister!" Meanwhile in the background, both of Scrooge's parents are deeply uncomfortable with everything happening but don't know what to do.

Kablooie yelled back, "I'm not being gross! I just like the idea of a strong lady murdering me!!" Webbigal poked the sword she was holding into him. She huffed, "I know you thinking about betraying us for FOWL. Don't think I can't end that threat before it begins." Kablooie grinned wickedly like a serial killer. He chuckled twisted, "I don't know how you got that but Please kill me. DO IT!" Scrooge immediately turned around and grabbed both the murder ducklings, clearly too uncomfortable to stand by anymore. He set them both on the table and talked at them, "Quit your mallardy while I'm working!"

That's about when one of his sisters entered the room with a giant, flightless, murder, bird. She questioned flatly, "Is this a bad time?" The Atomic Bomb smiled widely and assured, "Nooo, it's a perfect time. HELP ME KILL SCROOGE?" Matilda rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked deeper into the room. Matilda McDuck scoffed, "If you were really serious about killing my brother, you would have done it already." The Nuclear Bomb raised his sword, aimed it. Scrooge explained, "Matilda, don't dare him he's not.." The sword stabbed for his heart but missed.

She had grabbed her brother into a hug. The adult siblings looked nearly shell-shocked. He hugged his sister back. "I thought you were selling goat milk?" The Rich Duck greeted his sister. The older lady explained, "I sell Emu eggs now." Suddenly Webby was hugging her too, whispering, "I idolize you now." Kablooie was about to show what he does when he idolizes people but was yanked away from the axe by his brothers. Huey Duck took the time to explain his grinding system as he dragged The Carnivorous Duckling away from the weapons. However Louie Duck expressed with a yawn boredom.

That's when Phooey Duck raged for Louie to stop belittling Huey during his season. Which caused Kablooie Duck to display a kinship to his brother by threatening to choke his other brother to death. This only made everything worse. Finally the conflict was resolved by asking their Grandmother where the bag pipes were. In the background, The Phantom Blot bled into the shadows.

This dramatic lurking was ruined by Pepper running in, laughing, holding his daughter. His daughter was also laughing and squealing. The Blot fumed, "What? I told you to not bring Blotty!" The Egghead bounced the little girl and blew it off, "She wanted to spend time with you." The Theif face palmed and gestured all around them. He asked, "Does this look like a good place to spend time together? On a mission?" The goon held up the green bow and gusted, "Awwww, are you gonna be angry at this face?" Notably The Phantom Brat was completely dressed head to toe in the same black executioner garb he was, plus a green bow.

He pet his daughter and shaked his head no, his eyes easing have her around. The magic theif took her in his arms and gently rocked her, whispering to his sidekick, "The bagpipes are extremely dangerous. We need to be as quiet as the grave." Before fading with his child into the darkness. Pepper smiled cheerfully as she ran after him.

Phooey, Kablooie, Huey, and Louie entered a room filled with bagpipes. Huey was happy for the challenge. Louie was upset by the work. Phooey and Kablooie were too angry with each other to even notice the adventure. Huey was studying the book for clues. Louie jumped on the pile to play all the instruments. Kablooie was eating matchsticks in the corner. Phooey was in a different corner being angry. Unfortunately Louie trying to make things go faster unleashed pixies and let Pepper get closer to the book. The Blot was trying to decide if it was a bad idea to kidnap his daughter's friends in front of her when he realized his sidekick was doing something.

Huey and Louie Duck left the room in a huff. Both believing the item wasn't in the room. The Blot came out of the box with Pepper. While Phooey and Kablooie Duck were still in the room. The Villain puffed anger, "Damn these Ducks and their unnatural..." He paused as he saw the two terrified children in the corners of the room. Blotty waved cheerfully and greeted, "Hi Phooey, Hi Kablooie!" She jumped down and went over to her friends. The Groon went sappy, "Awwww! She has friends." 

"Those are the abominations that got my daughter into magics!!" The Bad Guy fumed. His Sidekick held him back from taking his hate of magic out on the kids he was supposed to kidnap, telling him, "Calm down, your daughter can see you." The Phantom Brat took both the ducklings by the hands and dashed after their brothers. Pepper followed after, seconded by The Phantom Blot. I will admit his taking it out on them probably would only involve scaring them then kidnapping them.

A minute later...

Kablooie, Dewey, Louie, Huey, and Phooey were rolling around on the floor in a fight. Everyone in the room was arguing. Webby was watching her plan to help crash and burn. Dotty was thrown into this scenario without context. The Phantom Blot and Pepper had found the bagpipes. The fight had gotten worse. Scrooge declared himself no longer a McDuck. Kablooie was threatening everyone with murder. Phooey was declaring Kablooie not his brother and wished The Phantom Blot would take away the monkey paw wish so his actual brother would come back. That's about when Pepper accidentally played the magical bagpipes.

Webby yelled, "The Phantom Blot!" The Phantom Brat yelled, "Dad!" Phooey shouted, "I told you!" Kablooie added on, "Hey, Blot! Shot the magic stealer at me and undo my suffering existence!" So this when everything truly hit the fan. The rock forms of McDuck had come to life and were fighting each other. The Blot was trying to kidnap Phooey and Kablooie while having a disagreement with his only child, while Pepper was trying to calm down everyone. The flesh McDuck were still fighting. The Duck brothers were still fighting. The universe seemed invested in making everything Webbigal Vanderquack said false.

The only bird in the room that was stopping the theft and kidnapping was the Emu. Pepper admitted she liked The Phantom Blot but all the other Eggheads didn't. The Phantom Brat admitted she choose to study magic of her own free will and his view of magic was not only cynical but narrow. Phooey sobbed to not kill his brother and don't take him to The Buzzard Brothers. Kablooie egged him to kill him. Huey was now trying stop his brothers from killing another. The Executioner saved Pepper and was awkward about not saying he liked her back.

Immediately after that The Villain kidnapped all the Duck brothers and took the bagpipes. Upon being kidnapped, Phooey and Kablooie hugged each other while crying that they were sorry. Dewey and Louie were still fighting. The Emu stole the bagpipes. The rock ducks were fighting the flesh ducks and each other. Webby stared over it all, gaining one point of depression. After Webbigal was saved, the McDucks quit fighting. Matilda and Scrooge rode the Emu into battle. Dewey and Louie also quit fighting at seeing Huey, Phooey, and Kablooie being kidnapped.

So Pepper killed all the rock people. Webby retook the bagpipes. Louie and Dewey foiled the kidnapping attempt. Pepper and The Phantom Blot were circled, so he grabbed Pepper and his Blotty. By using his glove as a flash bomb, The Baddie, his daughter, and his sidekick got away. 

The rock forms were put back together and The Duck-McDuck family was bounded stronger.

The End.


End file.
